SU HISTORIA
by eva uchiha
Summary: Bueno este fic es un SASUSAKU con un poco de SHIKAINO! ESPERO K OS GUSTE. Un reto podría ser la mejor forma de hacerle saber lo k siente...
1. EL PROBLEMA

HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bueno como me gusta mucho escribir he decidido poner otra historia espero k os guste mucho!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

("…")PENSAMIENTOS

Habrá un poco de shikaxino espero k no os moleste!!!!!!!!!! Los capítulos serán cortos espero k me dejéis reviews para comentar!!!!

BYE!!!!!!BSSSS

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"**EL PROBLEMA"**

Y allí estaba ella discutiendo por lo indiscutible algo que nunca podrías conseguir…

Ino: Te digo que es mío y que no te acerques frontuda!!!!!!!! (agarrando el brazo de Sasuke)

Sakura: Eso va a ser un poco difícil por que estamos en el mismo equipo Ino-cerda.

Ino: Eso puede se cierto pero no creo que por eso Sasuke te vaya a hacer más caso frontuda!!!

Sakura: No me hagas reír cerda, yo la "FIEBRE SASUKE" la pasé a los 12, ahora ya tengo 18 a mi lo que él haga me importa un rábano.

Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos captaban.

Ino: De verdad que Sasuke no te interesa frontuda??

Sakura: No me podría importar menos cerda.

Ino: _(feliz)_Enserio?!Has oído eso Sasuke!!!!! Ahora ya nada nos impide ser felices!!!! _(abrazándole)_

Sasuke: SUÉLTAME!! Ni con Sakura fuera de juego estaría contigo bicho.

Ino: Pe-pe-pe-ro … _(a punto de llorar)_

Sakura: No te pases Sasuke, ella solo te ha dicho lo que siente, eres un insensible.

Sasuke: Tsk!! …Mujeres, todas iguales,, tontas y molestas.

Mientras ellos cruzaban unas cuantas palabras a lo lejos 2 personas se acercaban a ellos.

Shikamaru: Que problemático eres Naruto, siempre llegando tarde a todos lados…

Naruto: Vamos Shikamaru no te quejes tanto DATTEBATO!!! _(girándose) _Mira esas de allí _(señalando donde estaban Ino y Sakura con Sasuke)_ no son Ino y Sakura-chan y… están con el teme!!!!!!

Shikamaru: mmmmmmm… _(viendo a Ino llorar) _Que le pasa a Ino?

Naruto: No se vamos a ver.

Cuando se acercaron y contemplaron la escena se quedaron a cuadros. Ino estaba en el suelo llorando y Sasuke y Sakura parecían estar discutiendo sobre algo pero lo bueno era que Sakura parecía estar poniendo nervioso a Sasuke.

Sasuke: Como es eso de que te has olvidado de mi? _(Algo irritado)_

Sakura: Pues simple, cuando te fuiste me diste a entender que no querías saber nada de mi y eso es lo que he hecho desde que volviste olvidarme de ti.

Sasuke: Estas segura de que te has olvidado de mi? _(acercándose peligrosamente)_

Naruto: TEME!!!!!!! Que le haces a Sakura-chan?!!

Sasuke: Tsk! … Nada DOBE!! Va pierdo el timepo será mejor que me valla.

Shikamaru: Ino estas bien?? _(abrazándola)_

Ino: Snif…Si, Thika.

Shikamaru: ("PERO QUE HACES SO TONTO!!! SUÉLTALA!!") Me alegro.

Mientra tanto un muy enfadado Sasuke iba caminando por las calles de Konoha.

Sasuke: ("COMO SE HA PODIDO OLVIDAR DE MI!!!!! NO PUEDE SER!!!!! … Pues si te has olvidado de mi yo te haré recordar … mi Sakura…")

**CONTINUARÁ…**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

ESPERO K OS GUSTE EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO!!!!!!! DEJAD REVIEWS PARA SABER SI KERÉIS K SIGA!!!!!!

BSSSSSS


	2. OLVIDANDO

Y bueno aki llega el supongo esperado capítulo número 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Espero k lo leáis mucho!!!!!! Los capítulos como diré siempre serán cortos a si k no esperéis cosas muy largas xk no lo serán!!!!

Espero k dejéis reviews ¡!!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&& CAMBIO DE ESCENA

("…") PENSAMIENTOS

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"**OLVIDANDO"**

**FLASH BACK**

_Mientra tanto un muy enfadado Sasuke iba caminando por las calles de Konoha._

_Sasuke: ("COMO SE HA PODIDO OLVIDAR DE MI!!!!! NO PUEDE SER!!!!! … Pues si te has olvidado de mi yo te haré recordar … mi Sakura…")_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Mientras en casa de Ino, Shikamaru intentaba consolar a su amiga…

Ino: Thika por qué a mi?? Por qué no me puede querer??

Shikamaru: … No se, yo no entiendo de estos temas Ino … _(rascándose la cabeza)_

Ino: Thika tu crees que soy fea y pesada??

Shikamaru: EH!? Por qué me preguntas eso??!!

Ino: Quiero saber tu opinión, dime lo crees?????

Shikamaru: ("Y AHORA QUE LE DIGO?!") No eres fea Ino pero …

Ino: Pero que?!

Shikamaru: Si eres … haber como te lo digo… si eres muy pesada.

Ino: …

Shikamaru: No te lo tomes a mal mujer, a mi me gusta tu manera de ser, eres perfecta para mi.

Ino: Que??_ (roja)_

Shikamaru: ("JODER Y AHORA QUE HAGO?! SE ME HA ESCAPADO!! Bueno tranqui Shikamaru de perdidos al río díselo") Que eres preciosa y que eres perfecta por eso me gustas tanto.

Ino: Shikamaru yo … _(roja a más no poder)_

Pero Ino no pudo termina de hablar porque Shikamaru la besó. Fue un beso tímido pero que a la vez demostraba todo lo que Shikamaru sentía por ella.

Cuando se separaron Ino se podría confundir con un tomate por lo roja que estaba pero cuando se dispuso a decirle algo a Shikamaru el salió corriendo, no por nada era el cobarde número 1.

Shikamaru: Perdóname… (y salió corriendo)

Y allí se quedó ella pensando en lo acababa de pasar.

Ino: "ME HA BESADO!!!!!!! Pero por qué me siento así?? Es un sentimiento diferente al que tengo al estar con Sasuke.

Me siento segura y tranquila al lado de Shikamaru y aunque después puede que lo niegue ese a sido el mejor beso que me han dado") Tengo que hablar con Shika, pero aún no se como lo voy a hacer…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto en el Ichiraku Naruto y Sakura hablaban.

Naruto: Y es verdad eso que dices??

Sakura: Eh? El que??

Naruto: Eso de que te has olvidado por fin del TEME y que ya no te importa.

Sakura: … No, si que me importa …

Naruto: Ah … _(triste)_

Sakura: Pero me he decidido ha olvidarle!!

Naruto: Eso si que esta bien DATTEBAYO!! _(otra vez feliz) _Y yo te voy a ayudar!!!

Sakura: Gracias Naruto.

Naruto: De nada mujer…

Pero cuando se disponían a irse del local alguien apareció de golpe.

¿¿??: Sakura.

Sakura: Eh?? _(dándose la vuelta) _A eres tu que quieres??

¿¿??: Me gustaría hablar contigo si es posible, es importante ("Ya verás Sakura, volverás a quererme como que yo me llamo SASUKE UCHIHA")

…**CONTINUARÁ…**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Y AKÍ EL FINAL DE ESTE CAPÍTULO ESPERO K OS GUSTE!!!!!!!!!!

SI KERÉIS K CONTINUE PONEDME ALGUNOS REVIEWS BUENO BSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. EL RETO Y EL PRINCIPIO DE LA AGONÍA

Bueno pos ya estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo nuevo, a ver como a muchos no les hace gracia que los capítulo sean tan cortos pues a partir de ahora pondré 2 capítulo de los escritos en hoja por uno del ordenador.

Bueno espero k ahora estéis más contentos.

BSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

("…") PENSAMIENTOS

&&&&&&&&&&&&& CAMBIO DE ESCENA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"**EL RETO Y EL PRINCIPIO DE LA AGONÍA"**

**FLASH BACK**

_Pero cuando se disponían a irse del local alguien apareció de golpe._

_¿¿??: Sakura._

_Sakura: Eh?? (dándose la vuelta) A eres tu que quieres??_

_¿¿??: Me gustaría hablar contigo si es posible, es importante ("Ya verás Sakura, volverás a quererme como que yo me llamo SASUKE UCHIHA")_

**FIN BLASH BACK**

La gente la veía correr por las calles. Ella lo tenía que encontrar, quería preguntarle porqué lo había hecho y lo tenía que hacer ya. Pero al doblar la esquina se chocó con alguien y calló al suelo.

Ino: Auch… Lo siento no le he visto, perdóneme. _(Levantando la vista)_ Shi-shikamaru??!!

Shikamaru: Ino?! Que haces? Por qué corrías???

Ino: Ah!! Te estaba buscando a ti…

Shikamaru: A mí?? ("MIERDA Y AHORA QUE HAGO?? VUELVO A CORRER?? NO!! Ahora que lo has soltado apechuga las consecuencias") Y para que me bucas??

Ino: Quería hablar contigo.

Shikamaru: Vale pero aquí no mejor vamos a otro sitio.

Ino: Vale.

Y se fueron juntos al parque.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto en otra parte otras dos personas mantenían una conversación…

Sakura: Bueno ahora que estamos aquí dime que querías que tengo mucha prisa_ (con cara de fastidio)._

Sasuke: Quiero saber una cosa … es verdad que te has olvidado de mi??

Sakura: Pues si me he olvidado completamente de ti y ahora si me permites tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer _(dándose la vuelta)._

Sasuke: NO! _(cogiéndola del brazo)_ Aún no…

Sakura: Que haces?! Suéltame!! _(empujándole)_

Sasuke: No estoy seguro de lo que dices.

Sakura: Como dices??

Sasuke: Mira hagamos un trato, como un reto. Te propongo que salgamos como novios durante una semana, una semana para que aceptes que estas enamorada de mi o vuelva a hacer que me ames.

Sakura: Y se puede saber que gano yo con eso?

Sasuke: Si al cabo de una semana sigues sin quererme te dejaré en paz para siempre.

Sakura: Y si no?

Sasuke: Eso ya lo verás…

Sakura: _(suspirando)_ Me dejarás tranquila si acepto??

Sasuke: Sip.

Sakura: … Acepto.

Sasuke: Jejeje … Muy bien pues mañana será el primer día te espero a primera hora en el parque.

Sakura: Como quieras. Ala adiós.

Sasuke: Adiós!! (" Ya verás mañana Sakura, volverás a ser mía flor de cerezo… solo mía …")

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras otras dos personas en el parque hablaban…

Shikamaru: Bueno … de que querías hablarme?

Ino: Pues …y-yo …t-te quería p-preguntar por-por qué ...("DEJA DE TARTAMUDEAR Y DÍSELO DE UNA VEZ MUJER") por qué te has ido antes?

Shikamaru: 0///0 P-pues por qué pensé Que no me querrías ver más y … _(pero no pudo acabar porque Ino le interrumpió)_

Ino: Cállate tonto y bésame otra vez- dijo antes de unir sus labios en un tierno beso al que Shikamaru respondió gustoso. Una vez que se separaron …

Shikamaru: Vente conmigo lejos … FUGUÉMONOS! …

(BUENO EN TEORIA AKI ACABA EL CAPÍTULO 3 PERO COMO YA HE DICHO K PONDRÍA 2 PUES CONTINUO)

Al día siguiente cierta chica de pelo rosa se levantó de mal humor. Era el principio de una semana llena de martirios para ella. Salió de casa y se dirigió al parque y cuando llegó allí estaba él, sentado en un banco y sonriendo, parecía haberse levantado de buen humor no como ella.

Sasuke: Buenos días!!! _(sonriendo)_

Sakura: Hmp …

Sasuke: Parece enfadada.

Sakura: A si? No me digas es tu culpa que esté de mal humor.

Sasuke: Bueno yo se una buena manera para que se te valla el mal humor (acercándose).

Sakura: A si??_(irónica)_ Y cual es esa manera??

Sasuke: Jeje… estaba esperando a que me lo preguntaras.

Y Sakura no pudo replicar porque de un momento a otro el Uchiha se le había tirado encima. Él empezó a acariciarle la cara suavemente a lo que ella no supo como reaccionar. Su cuerpo se negaba a moverse, parecía que desde hacía tiempo había estado esperando esas caricias. Estaba tan metida pensando el motivo por el cual no se movía que no se dio cuenta que el Uchiha se acercaba a su cara hasta que notó que la besaba en la mejilla.

Sakura: Sasuke que h…-pero no pudo acabar porque el Uchiha la besó en los labios, ¡Por Dios! eso si que era algo digno de ver.

Cuando por fin se separaron ella quiso replicar pero el no le dio tiempo y la volvió a besar y ella inconscientemente comenzó a corresponderle, era algo que necesitaba, había deseado durante mucho tiempo que Sasuke la besara y simplemente no podía resistirse a esos cálidos labios.

Pero no todo puede ser tan bonito y como no algo la sacó de su ensimismamiento, mas bien alguien que gritaba su nombre a los cuatro vientos.

Sakura: Sasuke me están llamando-separándose de sus labios por unos instantes.

Sasuke: Y que??-volviendo a besarla.

Sakura: _(volviendo a separarse) _Pero es que es Naruto y si nos ve asñi va a pensar lo que no es y …

Sasuke: Ah y entonces que es??

Sakura: 0////0 …

Y como si lo estuviesen llamando Naruto apareció de entre los árboles.

Naruto: Sakura por fin te en_-…(viendo a Sasuke encima de Sakura y muy juntos a su parecer)_ TEME SAL DE ENCIMA DE SAKURA-CHAN!!!!

Sasuke: No!! Aquí estoy muy bien- dijo recostando la cabeza en el pecho de Sakura.

Sakura: 0///////////0 Pe-pe-pero Sasuke n-no podemos quedarnos aquí eternamente…

Sasuke: Por qué no puedo?! No somos novios no tendría que molestarte…

Sakura: 0////0 Eso lo dices tu… ¬¬

Naruto: Quieto parao todo el mundo espero haber oído mal… has dicho que sois novios??

Sakura: 0////0

Sasuke: SIP

Naruto: QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TU FLIPAS O QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sakura dile que es mentira-dijo mirándola.

Sakura: …(quitándose a Sasuke de encima)Naruto vamos a comer ramen y te lo explico vale?

Naruto: Vale.

Sasuke: Sakura te espero luego en el bosque a la 17:15.

Sakura: Como quieras, vamos Naruto.

Naruto: Si.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto a las puertas de Konoha dos personas se disponía a abandonar la ciudad para siempre.

Ino: Adiós querida ciudad!!!

Y como el polvo movido por el aire se esfumaron…

…**CONTINUARÁ…**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Y AKÍ EL FINAL DE ESTE CAPÍTULO ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE. SI QUEREIS QUE CONTINUE XFAVOR PONEDME UNOS REVIEWS PLIS!!!

BSSSSS


	4. INTENTO Y ME QUIERES

Y e akí otro capítulo de mi historia. Espero k os este gustando mi historia y k la disfrutéis!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BUENO Y KERÍA ACLARAROS ESO K TODOS PREGUNTAIS PERO K YO YA ACLARÉ DESDE EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR, NO PUEDO HACER LO CAPÍTULOS MÁS LARGOS PORQUE LA HISTORIA SINO NO ES LA QUE YO HE ESCRITO Y NO LO PUEDO CAMBIAR.

Siento no poder complaceros pero no lo puedo hacer.

("…") PENSAMIENTOS

&&&&&&&&&&&&& CAMBIO DE ESCENA

Bsssssss

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"**INTENTO Y ME QUIERES"**

**FLASH BACK**

_Sakura: …(quitándose a Sasuke de encima)Naruto vamos a comer ramen y te lo explico vale?_

_Naruto: Vale._

_Sasuke: Sakura te espero luego en el bosque a la 17:15._

_Sakura: Como quieras, vamos Naruto._

_Naruto: Si._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Mientras tanto a las puertas de Konoha dos personas se disponía a abandonar la ciudad para siempre._

_Ino: Adiós querida ciudad!!!_

_Y como el polvo movido por el aire se esfumaron…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Mientras en el Ichiraku 2 personas hablaban "tranquilamente"…

Naruto: COMO PUDISTE ACEPTAR!!!

Sakura: No sé… yo no sé…

Naruto: Y ahora que se supone que harás??

Sakura: Le seguiré el juego hasta que se termine la semana supongo.

Naruto: No me gusta nada lo que estas haciendo Sakura vas a acabar muy mal!!

Sakura: Ya lo se Naruto, ya lo se…

Naruto: …

Sakura: Que hora es Naruto??

Naruto: A ver … las 17:20.

Sakura: COMO?! Tendría que estar en el bosque ya!!! Sasuke me va a matar!! Me voy volando!!

Naruto: Ten cuidado!!!

Sakura: Si!!- _(desapareciendo en una nube de polvo)_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Y en ese mismo momento Sasuke pensaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol del bosque.

Ssuke: ("PORQUE DEMONIOS TARDA TANTO!!!! No será... no me habrá dejado plantado… no ella no hace esas cosas… o si??...")-pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una pelirosa que acababa de aparecer.

Sakura: SASUKE!! Perdona, se que llego tarde pero es que Naruto no y yo no nos…-pero no terminó la explicación porque la cara del moreno se encontraba a milímetros de la suya- Q-que ha-ces??? _(apartándose)_

Sasuke: Naruto, naruto naruto, no me hables de naruto, ahora no quiero hablar.

Sakura: A n-no??

Sasuke: No. Lo que yo quiero ahora es besarte (acercándose a su boca).

Sakura: Pues a mi no me apetece (apartándose).

Sasuke: Hmp! Me da igual yo si quiero.

Y se apoderó de sus labios, los besaba y los lamía como si se le fueran a escapar y ella, inconscientemente, abrió la boca para respirar momento en el cual el aprovechó para profundizar el beso metiendo su lengua en la boca de la chica. A los dos les gustaba el beso solo que ella sabia que si seguía con ese beso después no podría detenerlo así que a regañadientes se separó de él.

Sakura: Sasuke para por favor, no me hagas esto!!

Sasuke: Hacerte el que??-decía él acercándose de nuevo para besar sus labios.

Sakura: Esto de besarme como si yo te importara y fuese importante, no lo hagas que no entiendes que no quiero volver a sufrir…

Sasuke: _(con cara de arrepentimiento) _Sakura se que desde el principio las cosas no las he hecho bien pero mis besos solo demuestran lo que siento, no te miento de verdad que me importas, eres lo más importante que tengo.

Sakura: _(con lágrimas en los ojos) _No me mientas por favor…

Sasuke_: (cogiéndola de la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo)_ Sakura de verdad que no te miento, m-mis sentimientos por ti s-son v-verdaderos_ (sonrojado y tartamudeando a má no poder) _yo no te podría mentir nunca más sobre ellos, son cosas que ya no puedo esconder.

Sakura: _(acariciando su cara)_ D-de verdad?? Me quieres?? No crees que soy una molestia?? _(bajando la mirada)_

Sasuke_: (levantándole la cara)_ Te quiero, y si eres una molestia… pero eres la única molestia del mundo a la que quiero conmigo todos los días de mi vida.

Sakura: _(sonriendo)_ Te quiero.

Sasuke: Y yo a ti _(besándola)._

Sakura: Sabes _(separándose)_ no se si a Naruto le va a gustar la noticia…

Sasuke: Hmp! A mi lo que piense el dobe me da igual mis sentimientos no van a cambiar _(volviéndola a besar)._

Sakura: _(sonriendo contra sus labios) _Ni los míos.

Y así pasaron la tarde dándose besos y caricias hasta que un inoportuno los interrumpió.

Kakashi: YO! OPS! Creo que interrumpo algo… _(viendo la escena)_

Sasuke: Que demonios quiere, estaba ocupado hombre!!

Sakura: 0//////0 Sasuke!!! No se preocupe Kakashi-sensei no nos interrumpe que quiere??

Kakashi: Bueno pues yo venía a avisarles de que la Hokage nos ha dado una misión.

Sakura: Y de que se trata??

Kakashi: Pues para saberlo tienen que ir al puente que Naruto nos está esperando- y sin decir nada más desapareció en un PUF!

Sasuke: Que oportuno es el tío!

Sakura: Sasuke-kun no pasa nada además…_ (corriendo hacia el puente)_ LOS PODEMOS CONTINUAR LUEGO NO?? _(sonriendo)_

Sasuke: _(sonriendo) _Hmp! Por supuesto que lo vamos a continuar luego…- y sin más que decir salió corriendo detrás de ella.

Cuando ya estaban cerca del puente pudieron ver a lo lejos una cabeza amarilla a la que conocían muy bien.

Naruto: TEMO OS HABEIS TARDADO MUCHO!!!

Kakashi: Es que ellos estaban…- pero su boca fue tapada por la mano de una Sakura más que colorada.

Naruto: Estaban que?? Que estabais haciendo sakura-chan?!!!

Sakura: 0///0 P-pues…

Sasuke: (entrando en la conversación) Nos estábamos besando- dijo sin el menor rastro de vergüenza.

Naruto: BESANDO!!!! SAKURA-CHAN ES VERDAD?!

Sakura: 0////0 P-pues s-ssí…

Naruto: O.O!!

Sakura: Pero no te preocupes que luego te lo explico eh!!!

Naruto: Vale…

Kakashi: Bueno y como veo que ya ha terminado esta bonita conversación os explicaré de que va la misión.

Naruto: SÍ!!! MISIÓN!!!!!

Kakashi: Pues haber la Hokage nos a encomendado la tarea de proteger a y llevar a su aldea a un chico de la villa oculta de la hierba. Durará unos días, mas o menos una semana.

Naruto: QUE ABURRIDO!!! YO QUERÍA UNA DE MÁS RANGO!!!

Kakashi: Lo se pero es lo que hay a si que podéis ir a buscar vuestras cosas y nos vemos en la entrada de la villa en 1 hora.

Todos: Hai!

Y sin más todos desaparecieron en un PUF! Al cabo de una hora Sakura era la única que se encontraba en la entrada puntual.

Sakura: Y que siempre sea yo la primera ¬¬

¿¿??: Tu sola no.

Sakura: KYA!!! Sasuke-kun no me asustes por detrás hombre!!!

Sasuke: _(sonriendo) _Es que era muy tentador… y ahora que digo tentador tu y yo habíamos quedado en continuar algo no?? _(acercándose a sus labios)_

Sakura: Pero no se si ahora es el mejor momento Sasuke…

Sasuke: Para mi es el mejor momento _(besándola)._

¿¿??:Ejem, ejem!!!

Sasuke: hum… _(separándose un poco para ver quien era el que lo interrumpía)_

¿¿??: Disculpad que os moleste pero quería saber si vosotros dos formáis parte del equipo 7.

Sakura: Si, por que lo pregunta??

¿¿??: Ah! Veo que no me equivocaba, yo soy la persona a la que van a proteger, me llamo Sai.

Sakura: Ah! Encanta, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno.

Sai: Flor de cerezo _(besándole la mano)._

Sasuke: _(apartándole la mano de su novia) _Uchiha Sasuke _(enfadado)._

Sai: Oh! Perdona, encantado _(dándole la mano)._

Sasuke: Hmp! ("Pero será idiota el tío este")

Mientras esos dos se echaban miradas de odio Sakura los miraba con cara de no entender nada. Y de pronto apareció el rubio hiperactivo de Konoha.

Naruto: SAKURA-CHAN!!

Sakura: Hola Naruto.

Naruto: Teme!

Sasuke: Dobe.

Naruto: (mirando a Sai) Y tu quien eres??

Sai: Mi nombre es Sai, soy el protegido al que van a acompañar.

Naruto: AHHH! Pues mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki (dándole la mano).

Sai: Encantado.

Kakashi: (apareciendo de un PUF!) YO! Veo que ya os conocéis pues entonces partimos ya os parece??

Todos: Hai!

Y así todos emprendieron el viaje sin saber que cosas les depararían en esa misión.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Y he akí el final de este capítulo espero k os guste!!!

Si os gusta y kereis que continue ya sabéis REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GRACIAS Y BSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!

**EVA UCHIHA**


	5. CELOS Y MIEDO A PERDERLA

Bueno y antes de empezar este capítulo quería aclarar unas cosas que a través de los reviews alguien me ha dicho.

**ESTIMADO LECTOR INCONFORME QUIERO ACLARARTE QUE SE PERFECTAMENTE LAS PERSONALIDADES DE LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO, PERO ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE YO TENGA QUE PONERLES ESA PERSONALIDAD PARA MIS FICS, ADEMÁS A MUCHA GENTE LES GUSTA MÁS ESTA PERSONALIDAD. ESTAS HISTORIAS LAS ESCRIBO YO NO TU!!!! Y SI A MI ME PARECE PONER A SASUKE CARIÑOSO O COMO ME DE LA GANA ES PROBLEMA MIO Y SI NO TE GUSTA LO DEJAS DE LEER Y NO PASA NADA NO ME VOY A ENFADAR, INCLUSO ME PUEDES CRITICAR SI TE DA LA GANA PERO ESO NO TE DA NINGUN DERECHO A PONER EN UNA PÁGINA WEB QUE NO TENGO NI IDEA DE LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO, QUE ESCRIBO MAL Y QUE NO TE GUSTAN MIS HISTORIAS. CON TODO ESTO QUIERO DECIR QUE SI CREES QUE ESCRIBES MEJOR QUE YO EMPIECES A PUBLICAR TUS FICS EN UNA PÁGINA Y NO CRITIQUES LOS DE LOS DEMÁS SOLO PORQUE CREAS QUE LOS CARACTERES DE LOS PERSONAJES NO SON COMO TU QUIERES. **

**APARTE DE ESTO QUIERO AGRADECER EL APOYO DE LOS LECTORES QUE LEEN EL FIC Y QUE LES GUSTA Y LO COMENTAN.**

**SIENTO NO HABER TENIDO QUE DECIR ESTAS COSAS PERO ES QUE ME PUSO DE MAL HUMOR QUE CIERTAS PERSONAS HAGAN ESTE TIPO DE COSAS. **

BUENO ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO!!!

BSS

("…") PENSAMIENTOS

&&&&&&&&&&&&& CAMBIO DE ESCENA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"**CELOS Y MIEDO A PERDERLA"**

**FLASH BACK**

_¿¿??: Ah! Veo que no me equivocaba, yo soy la persona a la que van a proteger, me llamo Sai._

_Sakura: Ah! Encanta, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno._

_Sai: Flor de cerezo (besándole la mano)._

_Sasuke: (apartándole la mano de su novia) Uchiha Sasuke (enfadado)._

_Sai: Oh! Perdona, encantado (dándole la mano)._

_Sasuke: Hmp! ("Pero será idiota el tío este")_

_Mientras esos dos se echaban miradas de odio Sakura los miraba con cara de no entender nada. Y de pronto apareció el rubio hiperactivo de Konoha._

_Naruto: SAKURA-CHAN!!_

_Sakura: Hola Naruto._

_Naruto: Teme!_

_Sasuke: Dobe._

_Naruto: (mirando a Sai) Y tu quien eres??_

_Sai: Mi nombre es Sai, soy el protegido al que van a acompañar._

_Naruto: AHHH! Pues mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki (dándole la mano)._

_Sai: Encantado._

_Kakashi: (apareciendo de un PUF!) YO! Veo que ya os conocéis pues entonces partimos ya os parece??_

_Todos: Hai!_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Comenzaba a oscurecer cuando el equipo 7 con su protegido pararon para acampar.

Kakashi: Chicos hoy acamparemos aquí así que ya pueden descansar.

Todos: Hai!

Naruto: _(acercándose a Sakura)_ Creo que me das debes una explicación Sakura-chan…

Sakura: Eh? A si Naruto ven que te lo explico. Ahora volvemos Kakashi-sensei!!!

Kakashi: Bien, pero no os alejéis mucho.

Naruto: Sí!!!

Y así los dos se alejaron un poco para poder hablar a solas. Sakura le explicó todo lo que había pasado esa tarde con Sasuke y lo que él le había dicho. Naruto incrédulo una vez que terminó la explicación se tiró encima de ella para felicitarla y así cuando se hubo tranquilizado volvieron con los demás.

Sasuke: Y que tanto hacías ahí los dos solos?? _(celoso)_

Sakura: Nada, solo hemos aclarado unas cosas nada más, no te preocupes!!

Sasuke: Hmp!! Como quieras _(mirando a otro lado)_

Sakura: No te enfades hombre que no pasa nada… _(dándole un beso)_

Sasuke: _(sonriendo) _No estoy enfadado.

Sai_: (entrando en la conversación)_ Y vosotros desde cuando salís?

Sasuke: _(agarrando a Sakura de la cintura y arrimándola a él) _Desde hoy.

Sai: Ahh… Se nota que lo quieres mucho no?? _(dirigiéndose a Sakura)_

Sakura: _(abrazando a Sasuke)_ Si mucho!!!

Sai: Que suerte, hay que saber apreciar esas cosas por si alguien te las quita verdad??? _(dirigiéndose a Sasuke)_

Sasuke: _(con una mirada asesina)_ Tranquilo que nadie me la va a quitar, te lo aseguro.

Sai: Estas seguro?? _(con una sonrisa)_

Kakashi: _(viendo la escena)_ Bueno chicos creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir yo haré guardia esta noche no os preocupéis, iros tranquilos.

Todos: Hai!!

Kakashi: AH!! Casi se me olvida dormiréis de 2 en dos.

Sakura: Qué??!!

Kakashi: Si, por si se presenta algún problema estar preparados.

Naruto: Pues si es así yo quiero dormir con Sakura-chan!!!!!

Sasuke: Ni hablar!! Tu duerme con don sonrisas, yo dormiré con ella.

Naruto: Porque tu lo digas!! Ella duerme conmigo!!

Sasuke: Ni hablar!!

Naruto: Que si!!!

Sasuke: Que no!!!!

Naruto: Que si!!

Sasuke: NO!!!!!

Naruto: SÏ!!!!

Sakura: Ya basta!!! Naruto tu duerme con Sai y yo dormiré con Sasuke.

Naruto: Pero…

Sakura: Basta, no quiero oíros más a dormir!!! _(entrando en la tienda)_

Sasuke: Buenas noches _(entrando detrás de ella y sonriendo)_

Naruto: _(enfadado) _TEME!!!!

Y con unos insultos más se fueron a dormir. Mientras esto pasaba cierto peliplateado se reía bajo su máscara.

Kakashi: (" kukuku!!! Esta noche va a ser muy movida… kukuku…")

Y al cabo de un rato…

**TIENDA DE SAI Y NARUTO**

Sai: Buenas noches Naruto.

Naruto: _(enfadado) _Buenas noches.

**TIENDA DE SAKURA Y SASUKE ****LEMON!!! **

Sakura: Lo ha hecho apropósito!!- tirando la manta al suelo.

Sasuke: Tranquila, tampoco es para tanto…

Sakura: Es un viejo pervertido!!!! Nos ha dado una SOLA manta y un SOLO futón!!! Todo para que durmamos juntos!!!

Sasuke: Pues a mi me gusta la idea, no se porqué te quejas. Anda ven vamos a dormir… _(abriendo en futón) _("Gracias Kakashi-sensei!!!")

Sakura: ¬///¬ …- tumbándose a su lado.

Sasuke: Acércate más que así no te tapas.

Sakura: Vale ¬//¬-acercándose.

Sasuke: Así esta mejor _(abrazándola y besándole el cuello)_

Sakura: SASUKE!!!! 0//////0

Sasuke: Que pasa??

Sakura: Que haces??!! Que te piensas??!!

Sasuke: No pienso, solo actúo. Que pasa te molesta?? _(volviéndole a besar el cuello)_

Sakura: N-no, pero no se si es el mo-momento…

Sasuke: Yo creo que el momento llega cuando los dos quieren que llegue y por lo menos de mi parte estoy conforme y tu??

Sakura: …si…

Sasuke: Entonces solo déjate llevar…

Y entonces Sasuke rodó hasta montarse encima de Sakura. La miró extasiado, sus ojos, sus labios… toda ella era hermosa a su parecer, no podía alejar sus ojos de semejante obra de arte. Por su parte Sakura estaba un poco nerviosa, no sabía que hacer, estaba asustada por si hacía algo que a Sasuke le disgustara y simultáneamente sus ojos se alejaron de lacara de Sasuke. Este al notarlo la miro confuso.

Sasuke: Sakura que te pasa?? Si no quieres no pasa nada de verdad, solo dímelo y…

Sakura: _(cortándolo) _No!! No es eso… _(ruborizada)_ l-lo que pasa es-es que como es la primera vez pues estoy un poco nerviosa, no quiero hacer algo que te disguste y que luego…

Sasuke: _(sonriendo)_ Tranquila-dijo besándola, no vas a hacer nada que me disguste y ni se te ocurra pensar que después de esto te voy a dejar porque seguro que después de esto no me voy a poder separar de ti mi querida Sakura…

Sakura:_ (llorando de alegría y abrazándolo) _Te amo Sasuke.

Sasuke: Y yo a ti.

Después de esas palabras a Sakura se le disiparon todas las dudas, ya no tenía miedo de hacerlo mal y que Sasuke la dejara no, ahora lo único que quería era fundirse con él. Sasuke por su parte se acercó a su cara y la besó. La besó con tanta ternura que a Sakura le pareció una caricia. Cuando se separaron para respirar Sakura se lanzó a los labios de Sasuke demandando un beso más apasionado. Los estaban agitados, la ropa les sobraba a si que como si conectados estuvieran se empezaron a desvestir mutuamente. Sasuke empezó primero y le quitó la camiseta a Sakura dejando un reguero de besos en todos los lugares por donde la camiseta dejaba ver. Cuando terminó de sacársela se quedó observándola durante unos momentos. Era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su vida, sus pechos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños delineados por un insinuante sujetador rojo de encaje que dejaba poco a la imaginación, su vientre plano y su piel blanca reluciente, no podía dejar de mirarla. Sakura avergonzada al darse cuenta de que la observaba tan fijamente intentó cubrirse pero él no se lo permitió.

Sasuke: No hace falta que te cubras, te mire por donde te mire no te veo ningún defecto.

Ante tales palabras Sakura sonrió, era increíble que él le dijera esas palabras. Lo miró tiernamente e invirtió las posiciones dejándolo a él bajo ella.

Sakura: No te vas divertir solamente tu no??-dijo sonriendo y con gran agilidad le sacó la camiseta.

Sasuke divertido ante tal escena volvió a invertir las posiciones y con más presteza le quitó la falda de un tirón dejándola únicamente con la ropa interior. Mientras ella no queriendo quedarse atrás ya le había desabrochado el pantalón y estiraba de él llevándose con el la ropa interior del chico.

Sasuke: _(riéndose)_ Eso no vale, tú aún llevas la ropa interior.

Sakura: Eso se puede arreglar- dijo y se desabrochó el sujetador.

Y como si a cámara lenta estuviese pasando Sasuke vio caer el sujetador aún lado dejando ver unos perfectos senos. Maravillado por su visión se inclinó sobre ellos y comenzó a besar y mordisquear uno de ellos mientras masajeaba el otro. Sakura agitada arqueó la espalda dándole a entender a Sasuke que no quería que se parase. Él enseguida entendió la indirecta y siguió con su cometido. Pero no podía pasarse todo el rato haciendo eso, el dolor de su entrepierna ya se lo estaba dejando entrever así que separándose de ella se acercó a su boca y la besó con ansias.

Sasuke: _(agitado)_ S-sakura ya no puedo más…

Sakura: _(mirándole a los ojos)_ Tranquilo puedes continuar.

Y acatando la orden de su dama con si de un maestro se tratase le arrancó de un solo tirón la única ropa que los separaba y se posicionó entre sus piernas.

Sasuke: Te va a doler al ser la primera vez, si no quieres que…

Sakura: _(interrumpiéndole) _No me importa- dijo sonriendo.

Y él al ver esa sonrisa de confianza se internó en su interior. Ella se tensó al notar dolor, él la miró parándose un momento pero ella con un gesto con la cabeza le permitió seguir. Y él traspasando esa barrera de su inocencia se fundió con ella. Empezó a moverse lentamente acelerando el ritmo, tanto ella como él gemían y suspiraban y con acompasados movimientos llegaron juntos al clímax. Se desplomó sobre ella y se abrazaron mutuamente.

Sasuke: _(avergonzado)_ Perdóname…

Sakura: No tengo nada que perdonarte, era lo que los dos queríamos.

Sasuke: _(mirándola fijamente) _Puede pero si yo no te lo hubiera dicho… y además te he hecho daño y yo no quería que…

Sakura: _(abrazándolo)_ Tranquilo, lo del daño sabemos que iba a pasar igualmente y por lo otro no te preocupes, aunque hayas sido tú el que lo haya propuesto yo lo he consentido y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que a pasado.

Sasuke: _(correspondiendo al abrazo)_ Te amo.

Sakura: Y yo también.

Y así se vencieron a las órdenes de Morfeo. A la mañana siguiente…

Sasuke: _(despertándose y mirando a Sakura)_ Hmm… _(sonriendo)_ Eres lo más hermoso que he podido tener en la vida- dijo y se inclinó besándole la frente.

Sakura: _(despertándose)_ Buenos días _(sonriendo)_

Sasuke: Buenos días _(sonriendo)_

Sakura: Creo que tendríamos que vestirnos antes de que alguien…

Sasuke: _(echándose encima de ella)_ Tranquila, aún tenemos tiempo- y acto seguido inició un beso hambriento al que Sakura correspondió inmediatamente.

Pero no como no todo puede se así tuvo que venir alguien a interrumpir dando gritos.

Naruto: ES HORA DE IR…-pero no terminó la frase porqué vio la escena que acababa de interrumpir.

Naruto: TEME!!!!! QUE LE HAS HECHO A SAKURA-CHAN!!!! _(furioso)_

Sakura: _(tapándose rápidamente)_ NARUTO!!!! Lárgate hentai!!!

Y seguidamente se pudo ver a un Naruto salir volando de la tienda por un puñetazo de la pelirosa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Bueno este es el primer lemon que escribo y espero que os guste, no se si me ha salido bien por eso me gustaría que lo comentarais.**

**Espero vuestros REVIEWS!!!!**

**BSSS**


	6. INTERMEDIO Y EL FINAL

**Ya vuelvo a star akí!!!!!!!!!!!!! XDXD Siento muxo no haber podido actualizar antes y me arrepiento mucho. Espero k les guste mucho ste ****capítulo K YA ES EL ÚLTIMO!!! Pronto voy a publicar 2 nuevas historias a si k no os preocupéis!!!**

**BSSSS**

("…") PENSAMIENTOS

&&&&&&&&&&&&& CAMBIO DE ESCENA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"**INTERMEDIO Y EL FINAL"**

**FLASH BACK**

_Sasuke: __(correspondiendo al abrazo)__ Te amo._

_Sakura: Y yo también._

_Y así se vencieron a las órdenes de Morfeo. A la mañana siguiente…_

_Sasuke: __(despertándose y mirando a Sakura)__ Hmm… __(sonriendo)__ Eres lo más hermoso que he podido tener en la vida- dijo y se inclinó besándole la frente._

_Sakura: __(despertándose)__ Buenos días __(sonriendo)_

_Sasuke: Buenos días __(sonriendo)_

_Sakura: Creo que tendríamos que vestirnos antes de que alguien…_

_Sasuke: __(echándose encima de ella)__ Tranquila, aún tenemos tiempo- y acto seguido inició un beso hambriento al que Sakura correspondió inmediatamente._

_Pero no como no todo puede se así tuvo que venir alguien a interrumpir dando gritos._

_Naruto: ES HORA DE IR…-pero no terminó la frase porqué vio la escena que acababa de interrumpir._

_Naruto: TEME!!!!! QUE LE HAS HECHO A SAKURA-CHAN!!!! __(furioso_

_Sakura: __(tapándose rápidamente)__ NARUTO!!!! Lárgate hentai!!!_

_Y seguidamente se pudo ver a un Naruto salir volando de la tienda por un puñetazo de la pelirosa._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Cuando el pobre Naruto aterrizó Sasuke y Sakura ya se habían vestido y estaban fuera con todo preparado.

-TEME!!-dijo Naruto muy enfadado- se puede saber que le has hecho a mi Sakura-chan?!!

- Hmp! Dobe eso a ti no te importa, además lo que haga o no con mi novia es mi asunto no el tuyo a si que cierra el pico.

- Claro que me a mi también me incumbe, Sakura es como mi hermanita y tu la has ultrajado malvado!!

Al margen de toda esta pelea se encontraban Sakura, Kakashi y Sai que veía todo esto con una gota en la cabeza.

- Hey chicos tranquilizaos, a ver Naruto si han hecho algo es problema suyo y no te tienes que meter, eso es cosa de los dos, además de que dudo que Sasuke haya forzado a Sakura a hacer algo que no quería.

- Pero sensei yo…

- Nado de yo…, anda vamos que todavía nos queda viaje por recorrer, vámonos Sai!!

-Si!!

Y así esos tres se fueron adelantando dejando solos a Sakura y Sasuke.

-(_acercándose a Sakura) _Tu crees que cuando volvamos podremos estar a solas antes de ir a reportarnos??-dijo con un brillo lujurioso en los ojos.

- 0///0 mmm… yo creo k podremos- dijo y sin más se puso a correr colorada como un tomate.

-Yo también lo creo Sakurita, yo también-y la siguió.

Cuando alcanzaron a sus compañeros vieron que ya estaban a las puertas de la ciudad del protegido, por fin habían terminado la misión.

-Etto… Sakura-san, me ha encantado conocerla-dijo Sai un poco triste x separarse de la pelirosa.

-A mi también, espero que nos vengas a visitar algún día.

-Seguro-dijo, me ha encantado conocerlos a todos, espero verlos pronto, ADIÓS!!!

-Adiós- y así sin más partieron a su aldea.

Durante todo el camino Sasuke y Sakura iban cogidos de la mano, mientras que Naruto y Sasuke se peleaban y Sakura y Kakashi reían. Cuando llegaron a la aldea y todos se enteraron de que Sakura y Sasuke estaban juntos se montó un revuelo enorme, algunos lo aceptaban y algunos los criticaban, alegando que el Uchiha pronto dejaría a la Haruno y se largaría con otra. Pasó el tiempo y algunos al ver que se habían equivocado dejaron de criticarlos porque lo único claro que había era que Sasuke amaba a Sakura y ella a él.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Por fin lo acabo!!!! K alegría, ESPERO K ME DEJEIS ALGUNOS REVIEWS PARA ESTE ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!!**

**BSSSSSS**

**EVA UCHIHA**


End file.
